Mend a broken soul
by ajwa
Summary: Edward believes he has no soul, but what happens when he meets the klutzy Bella and her best friend jasper. how will they help each other? wait six months to live? what's going on? FIND OUT. I CHANGED THE STORY SOOOOOOOOOOORY!
1. Chapter 2: what do you think?

**EDWARD:** pov

We were moving to Forks, a dreary rainy town that fit us perfectly. Every time we thought we were overstaying at one place or even maybe our secret was about to get leaked, we'd move to another town and rename ourselves. Thankfully this time we were keeping our real names. Of course the reason we had to move around so much and even taking the risk to coexist with Humans instead of treating them like food was because unlike others of our kinds we didn't want to be monsters. We were human once and if it were our choice we wouldn't to be hurt or killed. Yes! I am saying I am not human and the same goes for my family. We are cold skinned, fast, strong, not that I am bragging, but stunningly beautiful. We are made to lure you in. we are blood drinkers. You know us as vampires. However our family are a unique collection of vampires who drink animal blood.

I was changed in 1901 when the Spanish influenza hit; I was hospitalized at a hospital where Carlisle worked. At first he had no intention of changing me into something like this, however my mother begged him to save me. She knew somehow of what he was and that is how he came up with the decision of changing me. I loathed who I was and I still do, but now I am surrounded with a family that loves me.

Carlisle our creator and also our father was the first to come up with this idea, he's never drank human blood unlike all of us. He's a very compassionate man, who doesn't enjoy the thought of taking another's live even vampires to be exact. Several times he would argue with me over the fact that I was too kind and caring not to have a soul. Of course when he first told me about this diet I was revolted by the idea and left him, however after a few years of knocking myself into some sense I came back to him and he was kind enough to except me back.

Esme our mother is very benevolent and understanding. She never questions our decisions, but always worries and comes to speak with us from time to time. She brought her motherly instincts from her human life, she lost a child before she became a vampire and then jumped of a cliff, that's when Carlisle and I found her and he changed her then. She became his mate and our mother.

Then came my bigheaded sister Rosalie who was supposed to become my 'mate'( YOU KNOW HER STORY, I HATE TELLING IT) then later she found Emmet who was got attacked by grizzly bear and begged Carlisle to change him. She instantly fell in love with him and became his mate. Emmet is more of the outgoing type, very funny and more like a teddy bear. He brought his strength from his human life.

Then came my pixie of a sister Alice. Alice had no memory of her human life, but she found out that she could see the future, she was outgoing and fun to be around. She was addicted to shopping.

We were almost there to our new home; I was driving my Volvo with Alice and Jasper riding along. Emmet and Rosalie were driving her Mercedes while Carlisle and Esme were on the Porsche. We all like driving fast so it didn't really take us long before we could make it to our new home. Not a mile from our house was a little cottage that looked like only two people could live in.

"Esme, are there humans living near us?" spoke Alice out of concern for her mate.

Esme had a look of sadness written on her motherly face. "Well, the town's chief and his daughter used to live there, but he died two years ago. However, his daughter stays there with her brother and I saw no reason to be so concerned about It." she explained

**ALICE: pov**

This year will so fun and I have feeling, no not a vision, but I had this nagging feeling; that we will be more than content at Forks than we have ever been, especially Edward will be.

So we are starting school at Forks High and I just love dressing my siblings up. I picked out the cutest outfit for them. So we drove off towards school, but can you believe it Forks High has an incredible total amount of 296 students; including us five.

Just like every time we entered a building filled with humans, we were stared at and admired. It did get disturbing and annoying for the most, but who can hold that against them, they were human. Right now, we got out of our cars while they stared admiringly at our vehicles and entered the school building. There stood a woman with red hair and glasses and with a totally fashion disaster. She just stared at us taking in our appearance and how we seemed to have been paired up, and then landed her gaze at Edward. Had she no shame at all? Couldn't she see that he was younger that her, well technically he's way older, but still that is so a no, not going to happen. I cleared my throat and said as politely as I could.

"We came for our schedule, Ma'm." she was finally able to snap out of her reverie.

"Your names please?" she asked still dazzled.

"Rosalie Hale, Emmet, Edward Cullen and my name is Alice Cullen." I explained.

"Oh, here is your schedule and I think Bella will be here soon to show you around." she explained 'that girl is never late for anything; I hope she didn't trip again. Huh what can we do she's a complete klutz' I don't believe she meant for us hear the last part. She spoke so fondly of this girl. Before I could continue thinking a sweet smell, even for a human hit me. There she walked in, she was beautiful brunette girl with big brown eyes and was mostly "5, 4" tall. Surprisingly she was almost as pale as I was.

"Oh Bella! I thought something happened to you, it's quiet weird that you are late." the woman supposed. Then saw the little bump at the girl's delicate head. "What happened to your head?"

"Sorry for worrying you, my truck broke down." Bella answered apologetically. The woman wanted to still argue, but Bella saw us and asked. "Mrs Cope, are they the students I have to show around."

"Oh yes dear, take care of them" then we just simply walked away from her.

Bella then stopped walking and looked at us, I hope she won't be like every other students and simply just drool over our looks.

"Sorry that I was late, you must have waited a lot." she apologized

"Don't worry, we just came in." I answered smiling at her

That seemed to have helped her up and then smiled up at me. "Good lets start, it's not really hard to remember where the places are, considering how small of a town Forks is. So here we go." she showed us where the English, Math, Science, Social studies classes are located and the music rooms are located and also where the cafeteria and the gym. Then we came to halt.

"Um, we are done! I guess. Um can I see your schedules, If you don't want to that's okay. I just to see if we have any classes together." we all gave a little chuckle at how funny she could be without even trying. Surprisingly Rose answered her.

"Don't worry Bella, we don't mind, if you want to check them." we all handed her our schedules and watched as her forehead creased into concentration.

"Cool, I have classes with all of you," that was another surprise; our classes were advanced AP classes. But hey, it was nice to have her around. She tilted her head gazing through her lashes trying to look at me at an angle. "I have my first hour English with you Alice" yippee.

She then looked at Rosalie "I have second hour Calculus with you Rosalie and we all have first lunch, I hope you remember where the cafeteria is located at" as if we even needed it, but we just nodded. "Then I have biology with Edward and Gym and Spanish with Emmet.".

**EDWARD pov**

It was interesting watching Alice get annoyed at the woman who kept staring at us as if we were some kind of trophies. She should know that she was mostly like a meal for us if we weren't vegetarians. "_Wow good looking, but it seems they are all paired. Well except that boy."_

"_Annoying old woman, doesn't she have any fashion sense at all. Quit staring so much before your eyes bulge out" _Alice thought so violently before she cleared her throat trying to gain any sense of the woman's attention.

"We came for our schedule Ma'm" she was able to snap the woman out of her Trans.

"_How embarrassing I was caught staring" _"Your names please?" she asked still dazzled

"Rosalie Hale, Emmet, Edward Cullen and my name is Alice Cullen." Alice explained.

"Oh, here is your schedule and I think Bella will be here soon to show you around." she explained 'that girl is never late for anything; I hope she didn't trip again. Huh what can we do she's a complete klutz' I don't believe she meant for us hear the last part.

I browsed through her thoughts and saw a pretty brunette girl falling down the stairs, in the hallway, pumping into walls. She was right the girl was clumsy.

Then there, right there. A smell so sweet with a delectable scent hit me. I turned around to where the smell was coming from; inhaling the heavenly smell in. there is nothing I have ever wanted more than this palatable scent. I was ready, ready to get my pray, forgetting that I was in school surrounded by so many human.

She came in walking slowly towards us

However that delicate blush was not helping me and my beast that was frantically thirsty for melodious blood that I had yet to taste. Thinking about her blood made me think of multiple ways I could kill her. First I could trace kisses on her delicate throat. WAIT? KISSES. I shouldn't think of something so senile like that. All I wanted was her blood, YES! That's it that is the only thing I desired

I followed my pray, not paying attention to anything, only she mattered. I wondered how her skin would feel against my lips, would she taste similar to her spontaneous scent. Calm down Edward, I kept telling myself as I followed her along with the others as she showed as around where the chore classes were and the cafeteria. Then she spoke my name which sent a thrill down my stone spine.

"Then I have biology with Edward and Gym and Spanish with Emmet" she spoke. She then looked down, her forehead creasing with thoughts. So I listened, but nothing it was mute as if there was a brick wall blocking me. I tried again, yet there was nothing, not one sound. I knew she was thinking and I wanted to find out, but she answered my thoughts as if she could here them burst out in flames.

"Will you guys be okay to find your way to your classes. Since I have first hour with you Alice, we could go together. If you want that, that is?" She asked Alice, while she looked her right in the eyes.

**BELLA **POV

In the end Alice and I walked together towards English. As odd as today was there were some things to look forward to.

Luckily she and I were sitting close together, this was all very new to me so I had no idea as to how to show other students around. I wasn't really supposed to be one showing them around, except that the person who was supposed to be showing them around got sick. Of course I did have some trouble before I could even meet them, my old rusty Chevy truck broke down .

They all looked alike, very pale and beautiful with golden eyes, for a minute I considered them to be like his and her kind, but I shook the idea out of my head ,they .were like his kind, I didn't want to believe they were like _her _kind

Jessica who sat behind us tried to create some kind of conversation with Alice. Alice was able to answer her question, but seemed a little uncomfortable. It was obvious that she didn't want this conversation to keep on continuing.

" Jess, did you do last night's homework?" I asked trying to get her to shut up.

" Oh my god, I didn't do it, what was it on again?" she flustered

" He is collecting them right now." I told her. In the end she didn't turn in her undone homework which resulted in her having to turn it in tomorrow in order to receive half points for it. First hour was a relieve at the end with Jessica's mouth shut. Alice and I said our good byes, then I immediately made my way towards calculus and took my seat. There weren't really a lot of students I know for certain in second hour.

I always either sat alone either doodling or listening to Mr Kurt's boring lecture about how the Squeeze Principle is used on limit problems where the usual algebraic methods (factoring, conjugation, algebraic manipulation, etc.) are not effective. However, it requires that you be able to ``squeeze'' your problem in between two other "simpler" functions whose limits are easily computable and equal. The use of the Squeeze Principle requires accurate analysis, deft algebra skills, and careful use of inequalities.

Before class began Rosalie came in as graceful as she was when I was showing her around. She introduced herself to the teacher, certainly he pointed to the desk beside me. It required an astounding amount of control for the girls and guys plus the teacher to resist gawking at her as she made her way towards her desk gracefully. Rosalie was beautiful with her silky blonde straight hair and wide set golden eyes and her pale glowing skin. She was an astounding creature.

She didn't speak with me, nor did I try to.

This is how it went for the rest of the class period, the same went Emmet too.

I don't know, but for some reason Edward was not in Biology.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hey, please review.**

**I am really trying to get something out and I really have good scenes for both Edward and Bella to be involved. It may contain some errors, I am sophomore and I am trying to make my writing better so please tell me if I got something wrong or if I should include more details. I am open to criticism, but please review.**

**I will try to update real soon. **

**Thank you. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: what?

**Normal Pov**

It was in the afternoon, the sun covered by hovering heavy gray clouds, the trees swaying in rhythm with the howling wind. It was this time that one family was rejoicing for the return of their son and brother.

The young vampire with his astounding features and luminous dark eyes drove fanatically towards his family. Finally being able to gain the upper hand on the battle between his monster within him and himself. When he was able to reach his destination he sauntered towards by a splendid and contemporary house that was worth gawking at. Before he was able to reach for the knob of the door he was tackled by a petite form. He unconsciously wrapped his pale arms around its middle and twirled it around.

"Edward, I am so, so glad you are hear!" she exclaimed with a half sobbing sound. "You will never leave us again. Will you?"

"Me too Alice, I don't think I have enough strength to do so." Edward answered honestly as he set her down.

Alice simply clung to his shirt as if he would simply change his mind and escape yet again, while she dragged him inside with a waiting crowd.

After the hugging and the pleading for him not to leave again, they all settled down and began discussing as to what to do next. Carlisle was first to speak.

"Edward, we are all very undoubtedly glad you are here and we don't want you deciding again to leave by yourself even though you informed us about your departure which was swift decision." he announced

Then continued after he received a simple nod from Edward to continue "after your decision we were all contemplating as to what we should do. Of course, we decided to respect your decision, but to also try and look into this girl whose blood invited you in more than any human has. I have certainly heard about a situation like this before while I was with the Volturi and of course the same misfortune has befallen to your own brother Emmet as we all know. However, what I am trying to get at is that this will get even much more challenging for you than it would for others." He finished

Edward seemed to have grasped what Carlisle meant, but was still confused as to how this could have happened. "What do you mean?" he simply inquired

"What Carlisle is to trying to say is that the girl who you were running away from is our dear neighbour?" Emmet clarified

"But before you get even more confused there is certainly a good side to this" continued Alice.

Edward was beyond astounded as to how this could be happening.

He only thought that he would have to withhold himself from this fragile yet intimidating creature as school, but boy was he wrong.

She was living right next door.

"How could there ever be a good side to this, Alice?" he was outraged by what she could have meant by that simple statement. How could there ever be a good side to him being neighbours with the person he wanted to kill the most?

"You are not paying attention like you always do!" There was more to this "It seems Bella is living with one of our kind and that she is aware of our world." Alice added.

"How? Why? What?" Edward was becoming more and more surprised by the minute. He was not used to knowing the reason as why everything happened.

It was the simplest thing for him to know why; all he would have to do was look into the person's mind and perceive their reasons for doing this and that. But this girl was making it hard for his intelligent mind to figure out.

"We just found out about her sharing a home with a vampire just merely yesterday evening when he came to visit her. Of course we don't know if she knows what he is and we are purely going on a guess here. However Alice was able to see them meeting with us tonight so that we can get some answers." Carlisle continued.

"Them?"

"Yes, Bella will be with him, so that's why you have to hunt. Emmet will go with you because we already did so. Make sure you have more than you usually do. If you do that I don't see anything bad happening at all for the moment." Alice insisted.

Edward merely sighed and did as he was told. There was no way of changing of what would happen and the last thing he wanted was to bring harm to the human being.

**With Bella and Jasper**

"Are you sure that I should come along with you?" Bella asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Jasper let out frustrated sigh "Bella, if you want to come I don't mind."

"I do, Oh I really do want to come. But I will surely make a fool out of myself and I think they would rather speak with you than I." she sighed

"That is clearly untrue. They would begin cluttering question at me if you are not there, they will surely be interested as to how you or I came to be with each other." he was trying to reason with her.

She got of her rusty old truck and picked up some of the groceries she got while Jasper got what was left. They opened the entrance door to the cottage while balancing all bags they could with one hand.

"I just hope that I don't cause any trouble for you, it wou…." she was cut off before she could finish

Jasper was exasperated "Bella, please! Stop being weird for a sec" he joked

"Well I can't help it can I?" with just those two lines she calmed down.

**Emmet pov**

We went hunting so that little Eddy here couldn't end up jumping the poor girl. He hissed when he heard what I thought, but hey! It's my mind and I don't like him intruding on it. Of course we all do try to understand his situation, however, no matter how hard we try we won't be able to.

Only another mind reader would.

We all know he doesn't do it on purpose and we also know that he would have turned off the mind reading along time ago if there was an off switch.

We all try to not give him too much trouble, well except my hot wife. He and she are like two year old, the way they keep on bickering.

"Look who is talking, like you don't act like a child twenty four seven" responded Edward who seem to oppose my way of thinking.

This is where I usually end up booming with hysterical. Edward, might look mature and calm, but even though he is the most understanding, he is merely a hormonal teenager despite the hundred decades he has lived.

When it comes to life I enjoy it, because the sullenness will get you no where and just merely get you too depressed. Besides there isn't anything wrong with my life even though I feed on blood.

After we hunted we decided to head back home. It was really going to be an enjoyable day today. With Bella coming over and all. I wonder how she'll react to us. It is really weird to think that little Bella, someone who is unbelievably much more fragile that humans is living with a vampire.

I remember once, during Spanish class she rushed into class seconds before the bell could ring. But unluckily she ended up tripping. Seriously there was nothing there that could make her trip, but of course she did trip.

Then there was the time in gym she kept hitting mike with her racket. It was not her fault she was trying to swing it. Coach Clapp ended up making her sit out the rest of the class and Mike was left with a swollen head.

I heard Edward laughing at my memories.

We all know that she is extremely nice and weirdly different from other humans. Alice became attached to her, but maybe it is because she can't see the girl's future. Will she act indifferent or totally scared and run away from her 'friend' and us too.


End file.
